Siempre te perdoné
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: Dos personas se aman incondicionalmente. A pesar de las diferencias y continuas discusiones permanecen juntos. ¿pero que sucede cuando uno comete un error imperdonable? ¿cuando besos y abrazos no son suficientes?...
1. Chapter 1

**hola! d nuevo yo escribiendo universos alternativos.. es algo apresurado ya q aun no he terminado Eterno Lazo pero simplemente no podia sacarmelo d la cabeza, estaba alli esa idea desde hace tiempo y decidí arriesgarme a publicarla.. para ser franca sé como va a ser la historia pero hay ciertos capitulos q aun no tengo ni idea d como escribirlos pero iré subiendo los cap. a medida q los tenga hecho.. bueno no los retengo mas y los dejo en paz para q puedan leer jaja **

Temor a ser su reflejo

_Su ondulado cabello, oscuro como sus fulgurantes ojos se sacudía en el vaivén de sus pasos. Detrás de ella un niño de apenas 6 años la perseguía empeñado en alcanzarla. En el pequeño jardín, donde las escasas flores destellaban su escarlata natural y el verde pasto se desprendía a lo largo del terreno, madre e hijo, felices y entretenidos, corrían despreocupados, disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos tranquilizadores que le concedía la vida. Sus infantiles risas danzaban por el viento a la par de las encantadoras carcajadas de su madre._

_De repente se detuvo. Como si hubiera escuchado la misma voz de la muerte su piel se erizó adoptando un pálido color. El latido de su corazón se aceleró y automáticamente, como un reflejo implementado a causa de las anteriores experiencias, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y sin vacilaciones corrió hacia su cuarto._

_No le dio importancia a los dinámicos golpes de la puerta pero su madre no reaccionó del mismo modo. Lo llevó hacia su escondite secreto. Debajo de la cama se encontraba su refugio, ese contraído y hosco rincón se había convertido en su lugar protector. En las primeras ocasiones que su madre acudió a ese resguardo no comprendía porque debía ocultarse allí. Entonces la sospecha se anidó en él, conjeturando diversas causas y parciales conclusiones. Pero el tiempo se encargó de darle las respuestas que tanto buscaba, el culpable y origen de las desgracias. No era ingenuo ni mucho menos ignorante, estaba conciente de la situación._

_Cerró silenciosa la puerta del cuarto y con veloz cautela caminó hacia la sala. Se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a la bestia detrás del muro, el hombre que una vez amó._

_Torpe y tras varios intentos finalmente se adentró a su hogar. Distinguió de inmediato la esbelta figura femenina delante de él, una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Mantuvo el equilibrio aunque su visión se tornaba pesadamente difusa y continuos mareos lo obligaban a moverse con calmosa lentitud, acercándose paso a paso. Como le irritaba esa vacía mirada, de cierto modo lo debilitaba._

_Luego de años de enfrentamiento había logrado adoptar fácilmente una indiferente actitud, sin expresión alguna en su mirada, sin demostrar los nervios oprimiéndola y el temor sacudiendo su cuerpo. A escasos centímetros, sin resistirse permitió que la tomara del cabello como lo acostumbraba a hacer. Se mantuvo estable, ocultando la repulsión que le provocaba su alcohólico aroma emerger de sus entrañas._

_La miró colérico elevando su puño de hierro, pero la molestia se esfumó al advertir el temor aflorar desde el delicado centro de su mujer. Le fascinaba ver lo que conseguía con tal simple y amenazador gesto._

_En un minuto de debilidad imploró en silencio piedad. Lo miró suplicante pero rápidamente fortaleció su semblante, sabia que de nada servían las peticiones y no le daría la satisfacción de verla rogar. Como lo esperaba, él se enfureció aun más y en un desesperado intento de tomar las riendas y acallar su valentía derrumbó el puño contra su mejilla. Reprimió los deseos de gritar, llorar, forcejear y luchar. Recordó el motivo por el cual consentía el maltrato, por el cual se acostumbró a recibirlo con frecuencia. Solo eso necesitaba, acordarse del pequeño oculto en su cuarto._

_Repitió el mismo golpe más de una vez, perdiendo por completo la noción de los mismos. Impactó brutalmente su puño contra el fino rostro de la mujer sin el más insignificante remordimiento al hacerlo. Por cada golpe arruinaba un centímetro mas de su piel, desmembraba su corazón rompiendo su alma, destruyéndola sin compasión alguna. Su puño terminó impregnado de inocente sangre._

_No lo resistió, no soportó su despiadado proceder que cruzó los límites sin dudas. Un último y potente puño terminó inconcientizándola. Fue lo último que sintió._

_Con severa rudeza arrojó el inconciente cuerpo femenino a un costado. Con una desalmada victoria ganada se dirigió al cuarto del niño, su hijo, el maldito error. Había descubierto su escondrijo, el vano intento de la mujer por protegerlo de la cruel realidad. Con una enérgica patada rompió el cerrojo de la puerta y por un minuto se inmovilizó._

_Se perturbó al escuchar el inesperado ruido, sobresaltado retuvo un grito de susto sellando sus labios con las manos. Cerró los ojos con esmero y deseó convertirse en la misma sombra que lo envolvía._

_Avanzó a paso firme hacia la cama y de un tosco movimiento irrumpió su defensa. Con violencia lo sujetó de su ropa._

_No pudo reprimir el grito de terror al sentir el duro contacto de su agarre y a pesar de su bravía resistencia él consiguió arrastrarlo hacia fuera. Al nivel de sus ojos apartó su mirada de la de él, no quería ver su reflejo en ese par de pozos oscuros. El miedo lo paralizó e intimidó su cuerpo. No sentía sus extremidades, las piernas en suspensión, sus manos aferradas a los brazos de su progenitor._

_Casi podía escuchar el frenético galope de su corazón. La agitada respiración acompañada del febril temblor de su cuerpo lo entumeció. Por un instante, solo por un minuto de su vida sintió compasión pero al siguiente segundo se retractó._

_-niño estúpido ¡¿Por qué te ocultas?- le gritó demandador. -¿acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó suspicaz suavizando el tono de su voz._

_La respuesta era afirmativa pero no quería confesarlo, no quería afirmar la veracidad de sus palabras._

_Notó que a pesar de su brusca sacudida el niño persistía negándole la visión de sus ojos. Mantenía su vista inclinada hacia la pared. -maldito mocoso ¡mírame!- le ordenó impaciente cargado de ira. Nadie lo iba a ignorar, mucho menos este insignificante infante._

_Se negaba a obedecerlo, no lo vería a los ojos. Si lo hacía estaba perdido, descubriría el indiscutible temor que lo vencía. Pero debía afrontarlo, luchar contra ello._

_-dije: mírame- su pasivo tono fue más que aterrador. Duramente tomó su pequeña mandíbula y lo obligó a elevar su mirada. Se sorprendió. No esperaba un mentón en alto encumbrado con orgullo, sus infantiles facciones rígidas ni esa inexpresiva línea de sus labios. La fugaz imagen de su propio retracto apareció en su mente, era innegable el gran parecido entre ambos. Indagó en sus cándidas pupilas hasta que localizó lo que buscaba. Miedo._

_Se aturdió al ver sus labios torcerse en una morbosa sonrisa. La duda no le concedió una clara respuesta, lo único certero era que una lóbrega e impávida sensación emanaba desde lo recóndito de su espíritu. Oculto crecía a cada minuto y sospechaba que el causante de ello era el mismo quien lo sostenía._

_-te hice una pregunta- vociferó el mayor sacándolo del tártaro enigmático. Lo enfrentó con una flemática mirada, aun con el lúcido temor presidiéndolo. Lo odiaba al ver si indeseado reflejo en sus vacíos ojos._

_-no- respondió finalmente. La sorpresa fue de ambos. Sus cuerdas vocales se habían inmutado y a pesar de ello consiguió negar la contradicción de los hechos._

_Su mirada se alteró por el asombro, el mocoso se había atrevido a responder. -¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo._

_¿Qué había dicho? Estúpido por responder, por enfrentarlo y principalmente por verlo a los ojos. El arrepentimiento comenzaba a emerger._

_-así que no me temes- cuestionó retomando su peligrosa expresión, su protervo semblante y el amenazador tono._

_No respondió ni se movió. Cerró con fuerza la boca, prensando los dientes hasta sentir dolor. Podía sentir la formación de lágrimas en el comienzo de sus ojos._

_-te daré una razón para temerme- afirmó clavando sus ojos con tirria sobre él._

_No desvío la mirada, no le daría la espalda a lo inevitable. Observó con inexplicable sosiego el puño cerrado del hombre elevarse y no cerró los ojos al verlo derrumbarse. Soportó con desconocido valor el brutal impacto del mismo y sintió cada uno de sus nudillos alojarse en su pómulo derecho. En un principio la dolencia adormeció levemente la mejilla y quijada en total, pero los siguientes puños le ofrecieron variadas clases de dolor. Un par de gemidos surgieron pero no gritó, no suplicó. Tampoco impidió que lagrimas se desbordaran de sus hinchados ojos desapareciendo al instante. Las gotas de sangre empezaban a teñir su rostro, la ropa, el suelo y por ultimo el puño de su captor._

_Reiteradas veces lo golpeó. Retirando el puño para volver a envestirlo con rabia contra cada lado de su rostro. Repitió la misma acción tantas veces como a su mujer, tal vez más._

_Vacío. No sentía nada más que el agudo vacío. Ni los despiadados golpes, la sangre brotando de las heridas, el dolor que le causaba cada puño, el rencor sometiéndolo a la resignación y ni la amargura lograría colmar tal vacío. Descomunal, extenso, perpetuo._

_Finalmente desistió. Lo miró una vez más, con absoluta y sincera indiferencia. Un gesto de repugnancia y decepción se trazó en su rostro y con integro desprecio dejó caer el débil cuerpo del infante a sus pies. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo se retiró del cuarto. Sin voltear a verlo, sin una mísera pizca de remordimiento al saber que dejaba detrás de él a su propio hijo malherido, se fue._

_Odio. Era la más adecuada palabra que denominaba perfectamente el sentimiento que hace unos minutos atrás acechaba cauteloso en su interior. Quemaba con gran intensidad sus células y envenenaba su alma._

_Postrado en el suelo, desangrándose con tortuosa lentitud, empeoraba el daño con cada tenue movimiento. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro borrando lentamente la espesa sangre difundida en él. Gracias al maldito odio insistiendo con su objetivo ese vacío se agrandó profundizando todo negativo sentimiento._

_Esta era la realidad, una dolorosa verdad que estaba forzado a vivirla. Sabia que no era la primera y única vez que sufriría, comprendía que era solo el comienzo y resignado lo aceptaba._

_Cerró consternado los ojos y reprimió gritos descorazonados. El sueño sobrevino y en la inconciencia se entregó a él._

_Ese día la vida le había dado una breve vista de lo que sería su futuro, le delineó en su corazón una valiosa lección que jamás olvidaría…_

**notas de la autora: bueno tal vez tengan dudas al respecto pero descuiden en cada cap. encontraran detalles q les aclararan d a poco las mismas, aun asi si quieren preguntar x favor no duden en hacerlo q con mucho gusto responderé! ;) **

**ah! x las dudas aclaro esto: los personajes dl fic son solamente humanos x lo tanto las circunstancias en las q esta situado y los problemas q deberan afrontar seran condicionados a la vida diaria d una persona, es decir nada d poderes y soluciones magicas, esto sera la realidad; obviamente mantendré las personalidades intactas. **

**desde ya gracias a todos los q se toman la molestia d leer! me encantaria q dejen review, aunq no hay mucho q decir ya q es el primer cap. jaja bueno nos vemos (espero q no sea en demasiado tiempo) besos a todos! karen..**


	2. Chapter 2

Sublime unión

-¡vegeta otra vez dejaste la tapa arriba!- gritó iracunda desde el baño luego del pequeño inconveniente.

-¡mujer cállate!- vociferó irritado cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

-¡mil veces te he dicho que mi nombre es bulma!- le encantaba su exageración, otra característica molesta que le fascinaba. -vegeta ¿me estas escuchando?- interrogó aun mas molesta al sentirse ignorada.

-si mujer- respondió desganado retirándose de la cama. -¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó intrigado al instante que observó a la mujer desde la cintura hacia abajo empapada.

Posó sus manos sobre su cintura. -¿no es obvio?- verdaderamente estaba furiosa. -dejaste la tapa levantada ¡y caí!-

La miró desconcertado, sin reacción alguna. Pero al cabo de unos minutos lo único que atinó a hacer fue emitir una estruendosa carcajada sin poder evitar sentir gracia de su apariencia.

Se encolerizó por completo y con el objetivo de acallarlo le lanzó lo primero que encontró, desafortunadamente, una almohada que se encontraba en el piso solitaria. Con tal acción lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la diversión de él.

Luego del plumoso atentado hacia su persona y al borde de las lágrimas caminó en dirección del baño. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

Retuvo un histérico chillido y resignada se dispuso a quitarse la ropa mojada.

-¡bulma!- de repente escuchó su nombre clamado. Se impresionó, las pocas veces que la llamaba por su nombre eran buenas o malas ocasiones. Semidesnuda se encaminó al baño, escuchó detrás de la puerta el patente sonido del agua de la regadera salpicando contra el mármol de la superficie. Sin vacilar se adentró al cuarto.

Además de la poca luz que habitaba en la habitación, un leve vapor progresivamente envolvía todo a su alrededor. Detrás del vidrio que cercaba la bañera pudo distinguir la masculina figura de un desnudo cuerpo. Por un momento apreció la difusa imagen a causa del mismo material del cristal. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-¿vas a entrar o no?- cuestionó disimulando perfectamente sus ansias.

El agua impregnada en su piel centelleaba la perfección de la misma, enfatizando cada inconfundible músculo que lo precedía. Lo observó anonada y minuciosamente, vislumbrándose por su varonil presencia. Repasando todos los detalles de su cuerpo y las líneas que le guiaban un camino a lo largo del mismo. Un súbito calor se proyectó en su interior.

Sonrío, disfrutaba sonrojarla. Notó la nota de pudor en su rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron y como su cuerpo vibró al simple tacto.

¡Maldito hombre! Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba tan alborotada. Esa insuperable sonrisa conseguía provocarle sensaciones inexplicables y su insignificante roce lograba anular toda razón. Sin perder tiempo aceptó su invitación.

Las frescas gotas deshaciéndose a medida que se deslizaban en sus cuerpos los inundaban en una agradable impresión de tranquilidad. Cerraron los ojos y se consintieron a disfrutar lo que merecían.

Percibió el deseo que comenzaba a rodearla y como lenta tortura acarició tenuemente sus curvas mientras imponía pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello. Su sentido auditivo se afinó al escuchar un bajo gemido y procuró ser mas intensivo con la martiriza excitación de ella. Con vehemencia enjabonó el delicado cuerpo, embelleciendo su fina piel, resaltando el vivo azul de su cabello.

Como en todas las pequeñas o grandes reconciliaciones terminaron haciendo el amor. No se resumía a sexo rápido o solo un orgasmo. Era mucho más que el insignificante placer carnal y la satisfacción a una obvia necesidad. Verdaderamente soldaban sus cuerpos y almas en un perfecto eslabón. Buscando complacer al otro de mil formas diferentes, proporcionarle infinito placer y gozo, que para cualquier individuo ajeno a ellos le era sencillamente imposible.

Luego del grato baño y su gratificante desenlace, ambos se vistieron con sus habituales atuendos.

Optó por su par preferido de zapatos italianos y el distinguido pantalón de lino ámbar con una trabilla lateral a sus costados. La nívea camisa de algodón con un perfecto cuello ingles iba acompañada del grisáceo matiz de la corbata entrelazada por finas y gruesas líneas de un disipado blanco. Combinando los apagados colores, el traje recto de tres botones terminó vistiendo.

Sin vacilaciones escogió el ceñido vestido cárdeno. La brillante seda se amoldaba a sus exquisitas curvas finalizando en un derecho corte que llegaba unos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Su busto se definía aun mas gracias a la amplia cinta que rodeaba el mismo y lo completaba un modesto escote redondo. Por ultimo dejó caer libre su fino cabello y calzó los azabaches tacones.

Sin más tardanza tomaron su correspondiente bolso y el juego de llaves. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del hogar.

-adiós vegeta- caminó hacia él mientras guardaba su móvil dentro de la cartera.

La estaba esperando como lo acostumbraba cada mañana. Era el primero en prepararse y el ultimo en irse. Jamás se había retirado antes que ella y jamás lo haría. Era un hábito el hecho de verla irse detrás de él, un vacío minuto insufrible.

Se inclinó a su boca cautelosa y posó sus manos sobre sus hombres. Apretó instantáneamente su agarre al adherir sus labios con los suyos.

Pasó sus brazos en rededor de su cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo. Se adentró aun más a su boca y una vez más degustó su dulce sabor. Había aprendido a ser gentil y tierno, dejando de lado esos irrefrenables impulsos irracionales para complacerla cabalmente.

Lo liberó de su agarre y acarició con gran cariño su cuello, explorando de memoria más allá del límite, entrelazando sus dedos con el rebelde cabello. Literalmente la enloquecía. Jamás, en toda su vida, alguien la había besado de tal forma.

Lentamente separó su lengua de la suya y con pequeños besos terminó el mismo. Debía detenerse por más que no quisiera. Notó como la respiración se había agitado y el fallido intento de ella por ocultarlo.

-adiós- pronuncio impávido, encubriendo con esmero la esperanza de finalizar lo empezado.

Se perdió en el recóndito hoyo lóbrego de su mirada. Sin lograr contener el deseo lo tomó del cuello con exigencia, reclamando sus labios como dueña de los mismos.

No tardó en envolverla nuevamente en el posesivo abrazo y esta vez cedió a los instintos atrincherados de su interior.

Se besaron con intensa pasión y contenido amor. Luego de unos perpetuos minutos se alejaron lenta y fugazmente a la vez. Se despidieron con su habitual mirada. Silenciosa, sutil e inefable. Prometiéndose en callada vociferación volver a verse.

Fue primera en salir, como siempre lo hacía. No comprendía su trastornada idea de ser el ultimo en retirarse del hogar. Para ser franca no comprendía más de una razón que él imponía ni rasgos de su personalidad o bruscas actitudes. Pero siendo íntegramente sincera consigo misma no le importaba en absoluto esas insignificancias.

Otro día que repetía la misma acción. Observó mediante el espejo retrovisor el automóvil detrás de él desaparecer en una esquina. Luego de ello encendió su vehiculo y sin perder mas valioso tiempo se marchó hacia la dirección inversa. Iba a ser una larga jornada pero no había mejor forma que empezarla con una fresca y acompañada ducha. Sonrió ante la maravillosa imagen en su mente. Ella, un inmerecido regalo, uno que jamás dejaría.

Trabajoso, extenso y agotador había resultado el día para ambos. Retornaron a su hogar y llegaron nivelados en horario. Se reencontraron en la puerta principal y saciando una arrolladora necesidad unieron sus labios en un profundo y febril beso.

Consumieron una rápida y llenadora cena, hablando escasas trivialidades e intercambiando efímeras miradas. Transcurrieron las horas realizando informes, planeando proyectos, finalizando con detalles laborales. Cada uno enfocado en su trabajo y en sus actividades pendientes.

Pasada las doce la fresca noche había reemplazado el cálido cielo y la serena luna al brillante sol. Las energías de un principio habían disminuido y el rendimiento ya no era el mismo. El cansancio, al igual que la penetrante luz de la luna, dominaba sus cuerpos y obligaba al sueño reaparecer.

-¿vegeta?- lo llamó interrumpiendo su adormecimiento.

No respondió más que un bajo gruñido, la clara señal de respuesta a su llamado.

-¿sabes que día es mañana?- preguntó con visible emoción arrimándose a su hombro.

Le daba la espalda y no tenia intención de removerse del cómodo lugar. -mujer, déjame dormir- ordenó desinteresado sin inmutarse, tenía como objetivo conciliar el sueño.

-vegeta hasta que no me digas que día es mañana no te dejaré dormir- amenazó con seriedad, sabiendo a la perfección que ese inusual tono le indicaba la gravedad del asunto.

Suspiró exasperado. -es nuestro cuarto aniversario- respondió resignado e incomodo.

Sonriente por el triunfo se avecinó a su rostro y besó dulcemente su mejilla izquierda.

Agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas, de lo contrario la mujer se entretendría con sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ser que luego de cuatro años viviendo a su lado aun le avergonzara en cierto aspecto admitir la formalización de la relación? No lo sabía y no pretendía averiguarlo.

Sin alejarse de su cuerpo se adhirió a él abrazándolo por detrás. Su mano se escurrió entre la corta abertura del brazo y las costillas. Sus piernas se apegaron como imanes opuestos a las suyas y descansó su rostro sobre la curva de su cuello. Disfrutaba de gran manera dormir estrechada a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con ímpetu, asegurándose de que cada componente de su organismo se entrelazara al suyo por más simple que fuese el tacto.

Semiinconsciente y vencido por la tibieza que le brindaba su cuerpo, sonrío sin reservas en la oscuridad. Tomó silenciosamente la mano de la mujer y en un cerrado agarre enlazó sus delicados dedos con la rigidez de su piel.

**notas de la autora: hola! bueno realmente no tardé mucho en actualizar pero no creo poder decir lo mismo del siguiente.. han empezado a tomar evaluaciones y son varias materias asi q no tengo otra opcion mas q estudiar :( jaja no se como tomaran este capitulo, la verdad no se q opinar jaja lo unico q se es q quiero saber q les pareció! quiero leer sus comentarios asi q dejen review! estoy exigente el dia d hoy jaja gracias a todos x leer, besos!**

**gracias sasusaku fr por agregar el fic en historias favoritas!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Un instante de lamento

_Cerró la puerta de un rabioso golpe y a cada paso retenía un histérico chillido. Arrojó su bolso lejos de ella asegurándose de que el impacto contra la pared fuera certero. Descalzó sus pies y con furia retenida los lanzó a la puerta de su habitación. Caminó hacia la misma y de una patada la abrió. Por un solo segundo todo era pacífico y permanecía en equitativo orden. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Por un escaso segundo su vida era perfecta, perfección que consiguió con gran esfuerzo._

_Pero el segundo pasó y toda perspectiva fue suprimida por el siguiente segundo. Abrió los ojos y no retuvo más la cólera y tremendo furor que la enardecía. Liberó el grito encadenado a su garganta y junto a tal liberación tomó lo primero que encontró al alcance de su mano y con frustración acumulada lo despidió. Permitió que lagrimas de odio acompañaran los gritos y expulsión de objetos._

_Estaba prácticamente destruida, desecha en todos los sentidos, con las esperanzas arrancadas y sin más deseos de luchar. No lo comprendía, verdaderamente no encontraba palabras para explicar tal situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? La pregunta rondaba por su mente descorazonadamente en busca de una coherente respuesta pero por más intensa indagación no la hallaba._

_Ella era la mujer más inteligente, más bella, más intrépida y ¿para que? ¿Para que un patán como él la engañara con otra incomparable mujer? Sinceramente no lo entendía ¿Cómo era posible que ella cayera como una completa ilusa en tan estúpido engaño? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Había más de mil preguntas y como una simple niña no conseguía responder ni una sola de ellas, solo se limitaba a formular una tras otra, colmándose con más enigmas sin resolver._

_Desde pequeña había asimilado el devastador sentimiento de decepción, tanto el de ella como el de los demás. Había aprendido a aceptar las derrotas y a seguir adelante por más intensas que fuesen. Estaba más que preparada para enfrentar toda disputa que se le enfrentara y resolver cada conflicto que la obstaculizara. Ella conseguiría sus objetivos, llegaría sin retraso a sus planes, lo haría sin importar las dificultades. Estaba decidida a que así sería. Todo por su padre…_

_El anciano hombre era su fuente de esfuerzo, la luz que la guiaba y la inspiración que la auxiliaba. Su padre era por quien luchaba en los momentos difíciles, en las penumbras y en las desoladoras decadencias. La única persona a quien amaba y en quien realmente confiaba. Ella había sobrevivido gracias a él y no encontraba otra forma que agradecérselo que esta, que hacerlo feliz mínimamente siendo la mas exitosa mujer de las corporaciones del mundo entero._

_Ambos habían sufrido la mayor pérdida de todas, la peor y la más dolorosa. Aunque ella lo había aceptado y hasta en cierto punto superado, su padre aun no lograba siquiera reconocerlo. Y sabía que jamás lo haría a cabalidad. No lo culpaba, ella tampoco podría hacerlo. Jamás podría borrar el desconsolador recuerdo de su mente, perseveraría allí como una tacha indeleble en su corazón. Se había resignado a aceptar el irrefutable escenario de su vida, consentir ese dolor en su alma e intentar calmarlo como fuera posible._

_Aun con 21 años de edad lo inmortalizaba vívidamente. Esa enérgica y carismática mujer que una vez fue había concluido en una escueta camilla de hospital. Su jubilosa sonrisa se había limitado a ser una simple línea dibujada forzosamente en su pálido rostro. El exclusivo fulgor de sus ojos se había transmutado a un opaco azulado de mar. No cabía dudas de que su vida se aminoraba a cada minuto malgastado postrada en la patética camilla, condenándose a morir sin alegría._

_Con apenas 10 años recién cumplidos fue obligada a experimentar la impotencia de la decepción de no adquirir una solución. Distinguió lo que en realidad significaba el dolor, vivió el sufrimiento y jamás se recuperó. Las lágrimas habían llegado a ser un incesante piélago de angustia y sus lamentos precipitaron el límite de amargura._

_El padecimiento finalmente la había doblegado y el cáncer de sus pulmones la abatió. Luchó hasta que sus ímpetus se desgastaron y su voluntad menguó. Un 29 de enero las energías de su alma se disiparon y el espíritu de su cuerpo se extinguió._

_Un soleado día su perspectiva se nubló a causa del abatimiento y como consecuencia cambió. Se percató de la realidad de la vida y tomó conciencia de los giros del destino y del mismo presente. Se había resuelto a vivir cada día como el último, recuperarse de las caídas y alcanzar todas sus metas. Había decidido ser la mejor en todos los aspectos de su vida y no conformarse con menos de ello._

_Había logrado con éxito superar sus propias expectativas y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Reconocía que en contadas ocasiones perdió más de una apuesta, que sufrió desilusiones con ciertos resultados, que tuvo que aprender lecciones mediante el tropiezo y los golpes de cada error, pero no podía estar mas que orgullosa con el desenlace. Desafortunadamente esta vez no alcanzaba a afirmar si lograría realmente culminarlo._

_No solo el descaro del imbécil al negarle tal traición había sido una molesta noticia en el día sino también la insospechada visita de su padre. Durante el turno de trabajo, en su laboratorio personal tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver a su progenitor llegar a su lado apoyado con un bastón del cual dependía para mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo._

_La verdad era que desde la muerte de su madre, él no había demostrado ni la más mínima pizca de consideración hacia su organismo. Descuidó su alimentación como el ejercicio y evadió cada síntoma que le predecía un delicado padecimiento._

_Fue rápido y desatento al comunicarlo. Finalmente el cáncer de sus huesos se había difundido en todo su cuerpo, desgastando los débiles segmentos que lo conformaban. La indiferencia de su voz la desconcertaba. ¿No se daba cuenta que la enfermedad lo iba a consumir hasta matarlo? No impidió que lagrimas se desembocaran de los aun sorprendidos ojos ni que la apatía de su padre con la mención de su malestar la retuvieran de abrazarlo con gran impotencia._

_Otra vez sintió el mismo estremecimiento de imposibilidad recorrer por cada rincón de su mente. Estaba conciente de que no existían posibilidades de una cura. No lograría idear y crear una medicina a tiempo para salvar a su padre. Todo denunciaba que nuevamente la muerte la asechaba, no con llevársela a ella sino a la única persona que le quedaba. Se preguntó en secreto cuando la muerte vendría por ella y no le importó saber que esta vez no tenía noción al respecto._

_El abrazo concluyó en uno más leve y suplicante. La visita acabó con la despedida de ambos y la salida de su padre. La jornada finalizó cinco horas ante. El gozo se disolvió y resurgió el dolor._

_Mientras conducía su mente no desistía de especular sobre el incierto futuro. Sin tener una razón bien fundada sentía que su vida declinaba y que no poseía las fuerzas para lidiar con los traicioneros sentimientos ni con las contrariedades._

_La inesperada enfermedad de su padre, el engaño del hombre que juraba amarla. Todos los desfavorables acontecimientos del momento se entremezclaban conformando una gran problemática en su vida. Estaba devastada tanto psicológica, emocional y físicamente. Los añejos temores de su niñez resucitaban en una tentativa de dañarla nuevamente. El engaño era un ajeno sentimiento que ignoraba pero lo mantenía muy presente y la actual herida de su corazón. El cansancio y el estrés surtían efecto en su cuerpo decayendo al máximo sus energías._

_Aprobó la petición de su cuerpo y se entregó al colapso de sus piernas. Sin mero esfuerzo ella misma decayó sobre la pared. Se sentía perdida y sin consuelo alguno. Como una niña asustada ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y como toda una soñadora imploró en silencio una viable salida._

_Descuidó la muralla que cercaba su dolor y consintió que la inundara en pura nostalgia. Solo por un instante lloró afligida sabiendo que no existía cura ni soluciones posibles, no a lo que ella necesitaba. Por un instante revivió la desesperación y aun mas la angustia. Se tomó un instante de su vida para aceptar que esta vez no sabía que hacer…_

**notas** **de la autora: hola! lamento muchisimo la gran tardanza en actualizar, me cuesta horrores escribir ultimamente, aun asi no es excusa, asi q sinceramente pido disculpas.. espero q les guste el capitulo y q entiendan algo d lo q escribi jaja tambien q puedan comprender la relacion q tienen los capitulos entre si y d quienes s tratan.. como siempre deseo leer sus valiosas opiniones ;) nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! besos!**

**me he olvidado d explicar algo: a lo largo dl fic habrá una intercalacion d capitulos q traten sobre el pasado y sobre el presente. cada vez q el capitulo esté narrando un evento dl pasado estará escrito en letra cursiva mientras q los q traten sobre una situacion dl presente en letra comun.. x lo tanto el primer como el tercer capitulo se refieren al pasado.. espero q esto aclare alguna duda. **

**no estoy segura si les respondi los review asi q x las dudas...**

**tania: muchas gracias x el primer review! lamento mucho la demora y espero q haya sido d tu agrado el capitulo :) gracias x los animos! **

**Peny hdez: gracias x agregar el fic a favoritos y x el review, q bueno q t guste!**

**bulmita18: gracias x agregar el fic a favoritos! ahora entiendes d quien s trata el primer capitulo? gracias x los review!**

**pablo: bueno me conoces y sabes q lo mio es el drama y la tragedia, me alegra mucho q t guste lo q hago! gracias!**

**Knew: gracias x agregar el fic a favoritos! **


	4. Chapter 4

Una perfecta combinación

-¡feliz aniversario!- una chillona y eufórica voz lo despertó de su placentero sueño.

Frunció el seño y emitió un aterrador gruñido, cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada. Observó de reojo el reloj sobre el escritorio. 6:30 am. Ella jamás se había levantado a semejante hora, era toda una perezosa en cuestión de horarios. Pero sabia a la perfección cuando hacía excepciones y esa ocasión era una de ellas. Haraganamente removió la almohada de su rostro.

-¿Cuándo me dejaras dormir en paz mujer?- preguntó molesto observándola con un ojo cerrado y el otro tentado a imitarlo.

Sonrío dulcemente y lo miró con ternura. Jamás se cansaría de despertarlo en cada aniversario, era ya un hecho, le encantaba molestarlo. -buenos días- lo saludó avecinándose a su mejilla pero en un fugaz e imprevisto movimiento él la tomó de la cintura y sin retención alguna se dejó llevar a los tan anhelados labios.

Se adentró a su deliciosa boca y la saludó como era debido. El fuego de su interior comenzaba a emanar hacia fuera, una tradicional reacción al contacto de su cuerpo. Sabía que no cesaría con el beso y ella tampoco lo haría. Sabía que continuarían hasta terminar desnudos envueltos en las finas sabanas de seda.

El excitante pensamiento era una buena manera de empezar el día pero de pronto una efímera idea se tornaba aun más interesante. ¿Qué tal terminar el día con una apasionante y desenfrenada noche?

Estaba poseída por el hambriento deseo de unirse a él literalmente. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo y mente, él lograba llevarla a tal extremo. Se odiaba por ello, por admitir que él tuviera ese excepcional encanto sobre ella, por necesitarlo, por amarlo.

Llevó sus manos debajo de la prenda que lo vestía y acariciando tentadoramente su torso desnudó con lentitud su pecho. Se sorprendió al ver que vegeta no la imitaba pero no le dio demasiada importancia, continuo con su objetivo.

No podía resistirlo y aun así se mantenía firme, sin mover su cuerpo con total libertad como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Sus impulsos salvajes le pedían a gritos que desgarrara su pequeño short como ese diminuto top. Quería hacerlo, quería desnudarla y tenerla en ese preciso instante pero la idea de hacerlo a la noche, cuando todos sus deseos se acumulan hasta altas horas y cuando simplemente ya no podrán retenerse mas, era sin lugar a dudas perfecto.

Desistió lentamente con el particular movimiento de su lengua y con mayor esfuerzo se separó de ella.

Estaba absorta, la mantenía firmemente asida entre sus brazos y se rehusaba a corresponderla. ¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre? La miraba con ese inusual brillo en los ojos. Comenzó a sospechar cuando una pícara sonrisa se delineó en su rostro. -ahora son buenos días- lo escuchó perpleja.

Era definitivo, jamás comprendería sus radicales cambios de humor. Sonrió derrotada ante su juguetona sonrisa y asentó afirmativamente la cabeza.

Esa sonrisa. Se concedió unos insuficientes segundos para deleitarse con tan agraciada expresión y adorarla en su totalidad en silencio. Aunque se negaba, obligó a sus indóciles manos a que la soltaran de su posesivo agarre. Observó como se alejó de su lado y caminó en dirección del armario. Conociéndola sabía que tenía bastante tiempo hasta que ella decidiera que atuendo vestirse. Sin desperdiciar esos valiosos minutos se encaminó hacia el baño.

Indagó cada rincón del mueble de madera, buscando indecisa un vestuario que satisfaciera sus elevadas pretensiones. Debía ser un vestido sin dudas, distinguido, casual y extrovertido a la vez. Si, debía ser perfecto. Era un día común y corriente a la vista de cualquiera, pero para ella era otro día brindado por el poderoso ser que la protegía, que le regalaba el hermoso presente. Era otra oportunidad de estar con él.

Tomó una rápida y refrescante ducha que le resultó beneficiosa para calmar los ánimos. Con una toalla aferrada a su cadera regresó al cuarto mentalizado a comenzar otro día.

Al parecer Bulma se había decidido por un vestido que desde su cintura hacia las rodillas lo matizaba un intenso rubí de una fina gabardina. Desde el límite con el pequeño cinto hacia arriba la seda azabache abrigaba por completo su tórax. Permitió que su mirada inspeccionara aun más allá y encontró lo que esperaba, un pronunciado escote en v situado en su espalda.

Esperó a que vegeta terminara de bañarse arreglando su cabello. Lo encumbró y sujetó con una delicada prensa con forma de rosa, la única herencia que conservaba de su madre. Accedió que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran libres por la faz.

Buscó sus preferidos aretes escarlatas y el collar que lo complementaba, un conjunto regalo de su padre. Concluyó sombreando sus ojos con un tenue rosa y sus labios con un brillo labial rojo. Se detuvo frente al espejo y posando para ella misma se vislumbró ante la vista. Un presumido pensamiento se cruzó por su mente.

Era una verdadera pena que una fea bata científica desperdiciara tal deleite a la visión cubriéndola. Caminó cauteloso hacia el armario. -¿que crees vegeta? ¿Luzco bien?- escuchó detrás de él su curiosa voz. No volteó a verla, jamás se podría olvidar tal imagen.

Era ya un rito coleccionar cada gesto, cada mirada, sonrisa y expresión para guardarlo como un retrato, un recuerdo en su mente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?- evadió su respuesta con una pregunta. Sabia que haría eso, siempre lo hacia.

-tienes razón- exclamó para sorpresa de él. Caminó hacia su dirección y se detuvo detrás de él. Lo abrazó de la espalda y acercó sus labios a su oído. -aun así quiero oírlo-

Su suave voz era un intrascendental cosquilleo, un dulce susurro que acariciaba lo más oscuro de su alma. ¿Como resistirse a tal tentación? Tragó con pesar y aclaró la garganta. Estaba rendido ante ella y no le importaba complacerla con sus caprichos. -te ves…- un inadvertido sonido lo interrumpió.

Que gran suerte tenía. Reprimió un quejido y furiosa con el indeseado llamado se dirigió a atenderlo. -¿si?- vociferó indiferente y ciertamente irritada. Observó de lejos la burlona mirada de su amante acompañada de su propia sonrisa perversa.

Realmente disfrutaba verla enojada. Su ceño fruncido era tan usual en ella cada vez que las cosas no salían como las quería. Y aun así, jamás se cansaría de verlo. Decidió salir del trance y no perder más tiempo. Dio media vuelta y buscó un clásico traje ceniciento.

-esta bien, en 20 minutos estaré allí- afirmó adelantada al pedido del convocador. La necesitaban en cuanto antes en el laboratorio, al parecer un inconveniente había ocurrido en la sala principal. Automáticamente pensó en su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogó al notar la inquietada mirada de su mujer, mientras terminaba el nudo de su corbata.

La asustó un poco, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos. -solo dijeron que necesitaban mi presencia con urgencia- respondió con tono intranquilo mientras buscaba su cartera sobre la mesita de luz.

No investigó más. Cada vez que recibía estas llamadas no eran anuncio de buenas noticias. Por lo general indicaban alguna crisis de su padre. La imitó e igualmente tomó su portafolio. -yo te llevaré- pronunció tomando las llaves de su automóvil.

No tenía otra opción más que acatar. Su resuelta y demandante voz sin dudas resultaba una actitud sumisa en los demás. Caminó detrás de él hacia la puerta principal del hogar y atajando un suspiro cerró la misma.

La esperó sentado en el asiento conductor, examinando sus irrefutables melancólicos gestos. La mujer aun no sabía con exactitud que ocurrió pero anticipadamente ya se angustiaba. Frunció el ceño pero no en señal de enojo.

Se adentró al vehículo en silencio y no esperó que el mismo se esfumara de entre ellos. En todas las ocasiones en las que había compartido viajes con vegeta asimiló instantáneamente que no conversaría, por lo que ella tomaba la iniciativa. Pero esta vez, no estaba de humor como para hacerlo.

Se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Efectivamente estaba preocupada y odiaba que lo estuviera. Ella era la voz de la pareja y su alegría. Pero en estos momentos el desasosiego se lo impedía serlo. ¿Que podía hacer?

-Bulma cálmate. No te precipites y preocupes antes de tiempo- sabía que no diría más. Pero esas escasas palabras eran más que suficientes para serenarla. Ese hombre era su fortaleza.

-¡gracias vegeta!- lo abrazó sin previo aviso. Le encantaba su espontaneidad. Sonrío sin darse cuenta que a la vez correspondía su gesto. No acostumbraba hacerlo en público abiertamente pero no consiguió evitarlo.

Podía superarlo todo, hasta el propio infinito con su apoyo. Sus palabras la esperanzaban y alentaban a luchar.

En sus brazos hallaba amparo de toda infelicidad. Era un insuperable refugio que lo aguardaba de cada pena que lo precedía.

Ambos se apartaron y despidieron con un beso. No se marchó hasta asegurarse de que ingresara al edificio.

Sentía su fiel mirada sobre ella. Sabía por rutina que lo hacía. Llegó a la puerta y dio media vuelta. Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó un beso.

Vislumbró esa refulgente sonrisa. Debía ser un pecado al despertar tantas fogosas emociones al instante.

No esperó un último saludo y finalmente ingresó.

La observó por última vez. De inmediato aceleró el móvil y se dirigió al trabajo.

**nota de autora: hola! cuanto tiempo ha pasado! realmente lamento esta gran gran demora :( no me surgen ideas satisfactorias para este fic, o mejor dicho las palabras y narracion adecuada. siendo sincera, este capitulo no ha resultado como queria. asi q pido disculpas sino cumplo con sus expectativas. besos a todos!**

**tania: cuanto he sufrido al ver tus review y no poder responderte de alguna manera! siento mucho esta tardanza, espero q aun quieras leer el fic. muchas gracias por tus review :)**

**Peny hdez: jaja no puedo decirte si fue o no vegeta el del engaño pero recuerda que la narracion en letra cursiva se trata dl pasado, pero siguientes capitulos te daran una respuesta ;) gracias por el review :)**

****Katty Rose: q bueno q t guste el fic y gracias por agregar el fic como historia favorita :)****

****Luz: bueno al fin si tarde pero actualice ja q lindo q t guste tanto el fic! :D gracias x el review :)****

**Stracciatella18: gracias por agregar el fic a favoritos :D**

**diida: si vegeta era ese niño y aun no mencione su trabajo :P jaja es muy lindo q digas q soy buena escribiendo, gracias! y gracias por los review! :)**

**dragongold: perdon por la aclaracion pero no era vegeta ese hombre sino ese niño :( gracias x agregar el fic a favoritos y x el review :) **


End file.
